


The New Dark Light

by forest_roses



Series: stars showing through the seams [6]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (it's mentioned), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auditory and Visual Hallucinations, Experimental Style, Hallucinations, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Tell me what you think, author has psychosis disorder and is projecting, but oh well, heavily inspired by my own hallucinations, i do not feel well and so i wrote a thing, i've never written this kind of thing before, it's nothing too graphic but read with caution, lowkey, sorry jacobi, this is a heavy one and a strange one, this is probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: The room is cold, and in the darkness it feels empty. If not for the breathing of the man next to you and the gentle warmth of his arm around yours, you'd be lost in it. His arm is an anchor point, wrapped slightly around yours, his hand at your wrist, calloused fingers against the skin. It keeps you here, and it keeps the dark almost at bay, and for a moment you think that your eyes are closing.A voice starts up from the corner of the room. It's speaking to you; it wants you to listen. It wants you to hear, and understand, and be terrified. You can't understand, but you are terrified, and it keeps talking until the fear threatens to swallow you whole
Relationships: Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi
Series: stars showing through the seams [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The New Dark Light

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't have a clue what this is. I've not been feeling well lately and my mental health has taken a nosedive. Along with that, my hallucinations have been getting drastically worse and keeping me from sleeping. So I wrote this. I didn't edit it at all and I'm not sure I even like it, but here it is. 
> 
> TW: Some fairly intense hallucinations and a panic attack, as well as a brief blood mention (no one gets hurt though).
> 
> (It's Jacobi's POV, by the way.)
> 
> Title is from Heel Turn 2 by The Mountain Goats. Surprising, I know.

The room is cold, and in the darkness it feels empty. If not for the breathing of the man next to you and the gentle warmth of his arm around yours, you'd be lost in it.

You float, just a little. His arm is an anchor point, wrapped slightly around yours, his hand at your wrist, calloused fingers against the skin. It keeps you here, and it keeps the dark almost at bay, and for a moment you think that your eyes are closing. You can't quite tell.

A voice starts up from the corner of the room. It's speaking to you; it wants you to listen. It wants you to hear, and understand, and be terrified. You can't understand, but you are terrified, and it keeps talking until the fear threatens to swallow you whole.

Your eyes are shut tight now, against the black, and slowly the noise fades away. Your eyes open slowly, cautiously, just enough to see a face hovering inches above yours. It glows, and it grins, and it is manic and it is fierce and it does not like you. You can't shut your eyes.

Impulsively, your hand twitches, and it strikes against Eiffel's hand where it was resting at your wrist. He is a light sleeper, you know, and you hope it is enough to wake him, because your throat has seized and your limbs are unresponsive now. The face grins, and floats, and grins wider, and you want to shut your eyes because its teeth are dripping with something dark and not quite red. It comes a little closer, and a little closer, and then it is against your face, and you can feel it in your bones, and it is malevolent and it hates you.

And then it dissipates. Instead you see out of the corner of your eye Eiffel's faint outline sit up, and you gasp out a plea to turn on the light. It clicks on, and the stark brightness finds you frozen in the bed, eyes unmoving. He speaks softly to you, and these words you understand. This voice, you trust.

He whispers feather light kisses into your skin and you feel burnt where he touches but the sensation is welcome in that it comes from him. Against the cold of the room, the heat begins to fill your blood again. You shift slightly, and flex your fingers as the life comes back to them. He takes one hand carefully in his own and rubs the back of it gently until you no longer feel numb.

You will not sleep tonight, and neither will he. Come morning, you will both get up, and you will let the sun finish warming your frozen bones while he makes you coffee. You will fall asleep later on the couch, curtains wide open so the sunlight doesn't feel far away even with your eyes shut. He will hold your head in his lap and stroke your hair, and when you wake it will be to love, and warmth, and light.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this too harshly. If you liked it, I'd much appreciate a comment or kudos. Thank you for reading!


End file.
